Were Just Friends
by tantalus troupe
Summary: Rikku is humiliated when Gippal turns down her advance and makes her way back to the Gullwings. As the young Al-Bhed girl tries to figure out her next move to win Gippals affection, Buddy might have a solution to help her. Will things end up getting too complicated for Rikku or will she be able to make heads of the drama.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and no sound could be heard in Djose Temple but the sound of humming machina and the pitter patter of Rikkus feet. Pulling her long blonde hair back she walked across the tile of large temple making her way to the door in back. It may have been the middle of the night but Rikku know that Gippal was up, he had always been late to bed and late to rise. She had to admit she only took the job helping him out because of their past: Ex-boyfriend and Ex-girlfriend working close together why even the other day they were working so close in tight quarters they might as well have been on top of each other. Rikku had been waiting for a sign something to tell her that it was time for their passion to rekindle. Earlier today when she was handing Gippal some mech pieces if when the sign came:

"You know Rikku it means a lot you came out to help jose temple get these machina ready and shipped to Rins shops. I don't know what i would do without you." he said turning around he put his hand her shoulder before giving her a tight hug a walking away. They had been working so close and he would make jokes with her, nudge her, and be playful like when they had both started dating

Now here she stood in a very small orange silk robe with matching lace thong and push up bra. Her make-up was perfect her pony tail in place and she smelled like the oceans of Besaid. Rikku let out a sigh and shook her head from side to side trying not to let fear get to her and now there was no going back. Pushing the door open and not bothering to knock Rikku untied her robe exposing all she had to offer covered in lace.

"Gippal I-" Rikku stopped mid sentence her jaw hanging open. Gippal was there but he was not alone. On his desk was Nhadala her orange suits buckles open to her naked body, one of her boots clinging to dear life on her foot that dangled from the desk, her gloves thrown to the floor with her goggles, and her wet suit ripped up. Gippal was naked minus the baggy pants that her stuck around his thighs and from where Rikku was standing she could see exactly what Gippal was putting in Nhadala.

"Cred!" Gippal looked to see Rikku then turned his back to her grabbing Nhadala by the wrist he pulled the Al-Bhed woman into his chest to cover her naked body. Nhadala let out a yelp of embarrassment and surprise as she scrambled to get her suit back on quickly. Gippal quickly pulled up his pants once Nhadala had secured her buckles.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Rikku stood not a moment longer before turning her heels as fast she she could slamming the door behind her.

"Rikku!" Gippal called after her cashing her down the hall and into the center of the temple. He grabbed her wrist tight pulling her back towards him.

"I'm sorry Gippal I just thought...I just thought.." Rikku stammered unable to find the words her throat searched for as she cupped her blushing face into her hands. Gippal gave Rikku a blank stare for a long time before he blinked away the fog in his eyes.

"Awe geez Rikku..." Gippal shook the back of his head, "Look Nhadala and I aren't serious but...I mean I know what we had but..."

* * *

Buddy started laughing, he was laughing so hard he had to remove his goggles to wipe the tears from his face. Brother as way was laughing so hard he had fallen out of his pilot chair. Even Paine was snickering at Rikkus story. It took a whole fifteen minutes for everyone to calm down before Buddy hung his goggles in front of him on his navigation desk and Brother was holding his ribs from laughing so hard he finally got back into his chair.

"Are you done?" Rikku asked her voice thick with agitation.

"vneaht wuhat" Brother chuckled as he put the Gullwings airship into auto pilot.

"Excuse me?" Rikku crossed her arms raising her eyebrow.

It was Shinra who popped up from his computer shaking his head thinking of the idiots he worked with, "Friend zone refers to a platonic relationship wherein one person, most commonly a man, wishes to enter into a sexual relationship with no strings of a dating relationship only gaining the sexual parts."

"How does a boy know that?" Paine asked tapping her hands on the screen in front of her in the co-pilot seat opposite of Brother.

"I'm just a kid." Shinra shrugged plopping back down in front of his computer. Paine scoffed at the child and looked back at her screen typing away. Rikku groaned rolling onto the cold metal ground of the bridge. Her reputation was dead and she had come out looking like a fool.

"So then what happened?" Paine asked wanting the noise of Rikkus groaning to end.

"He told me I couldn't 'handle' the relationship he wants and I left with little pride I had." Rikku sat back up and shove her hands into her green shorts.

"That isn't a surprise." Paine replied with the whole crew nodding in agreement, "You want to settle down get a Tidus-Yuna lovers nest going. He just wants to-"

"_Clnaf ajano ruma eh Cbeny. Ra ec hu kuut vun oui Rikku! Pa rybbo ra dinhat oui tufh!_" Brother shouted. Everyone groaned and complied in unison at Brothers choice of 'every hole in Spira'. Brother cursed under his breath focusing back on the task at hand which was flying his airship. Rikku played with the fray part of her green shorts thinking of Paines words. "I could be that..." Rikku muttered.

"You turned soft from Yuna." Paine said making a tsk tsk noise and waving her finger in the air. Rikku stomped her foot and following her brothers ways she choice some choice curse words in Al-Bhed before stomping her way to the elevator. Rikku pressed the button the summon the elevator so hard she thought she was going to break it. Rikku thought about Gippals words, Paines remarks, and her humiliation. It had been true though since Tidus came back Yuna was swept away they had begun to nest: get their own place, work in the temples, and in a year Tidus would be touring for blitzball again. Lulu and Wakka were already expecting their second kid hell even Donna was settling. Everyone was finding someone the the lot of them still single apparently just want to poke their body parts at each other. It wasn't that Rikku wasn't like that it was just she had always had relationships. Dating Gippal had been her longest relationship and dating wasn't what he wanted.

"Rikku!" Buddy called after the small Al-Bhed girl as he followed her up the elevator. Rikku pressed the Engine Room button so hard she thought she fractured her finger. The elevator shift down shaking a little before moving.

"Look you know were just messing with you right?" Buddy admitted.

"I know." Rikku replied letting all the air out of her lungs, "I could get him back you know." Rikku added her words with heavy and conceited. Her eyelids fluttered as she looked Buddy up and down, "Buddy you're just like him."

"I am?" he asked putting his hand over his chest as if taken aback by her words.

"Being caught getting massaged on the Commsphere by Rins ladies. I've seen those ladies leaving the airship when we stop in Luca or Besaid. Some of those Al-Bhed from Home ARE girls I grew up with. It is no secret you get around." Rikku shrugged as the elevator shifted and doors open. Buddy took a step in front of Rikku keeping her from leaving. She could see his Al-Bhed green eyes sparkle in the light of the elevator and a grin on his face she only saw when he had been drinking too much.

"Rikku do you want to get Gippal back?" Buddy asked.

"Yes..." Rikku asked backing away from Buddy who was giving her a look she didn't like. He looked like he was planning something or cooking a scheme in his mind.

"Then you have to play the field or the game like he does. Make him jealous, make him see you can have fun without the ties of dating. I could teach you that you know?" Buddy stepped forward as the elevator doors closed again.

"How do I do that? I can't just find a guy to just you know..." Rikku felt her words getting small as Buddy put his hand on Rikkus shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. Rikku could feel her heart pounding and the scent of musk training from Buddy as he moved his body against hers. She knew what was happening before it even began but for some reason she thought of the idea of Buddy and she didn't push him away. Buddy took his hand and tilted Rikkus chin up as his lips met hers. His lips were burning hot and tasted like the sea salt waters of Spira, he tasted like Home. Rikku pressed her lips hard against his feeling their teeth hit as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both let out small gasps between their kisses taking only seconds for their lips to part as Buddy put one hand around Rikkus waist the other he began massaging her breast. Rikku let out a moan which Buddy replied with his wet tongue making its way into her mouth. Rikku let his tongue enter has it danced around her his teeth biting away at her lips. His hand grouped at her breast and his finger grabbed at her nipple through the fabric of her bikini top. Rikku moaned and called out his name as their lips parted both gasping for air. Buddy moved his mouth to Rikkus neck bitting it hard and she could feel him sucking away. The pain shot through her body and no matter how much it hurt she let it happen. Buddy moved his swift fingers to the tie in the front of Rikkus and pull the strings like they were nothing. Rikku took a step to the side cupping her hands over her breast keeping the material over her chest. Buddy had that look in his eyes still, like a lion looking at its dinner still twitching with life.

"Buddy.." Rikku was still gasping her chest heavy her body hot especially between her legs. Buddy smirked as Rikku turned her back to him re-tying her bikini. He walked up behind her and Rikku realized how much taller he was to her. She could feel his breath on her neck as reached passed her pressing the button to the Bridge.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku thought of when her and Gippal had started dating. How he would fiddle with her hands, their sweet short kisses, and how they spent all their time at Home lost in each others eyes. They were children then, she was only fifteen they were young and stupid. Here she was just shy of nineteen and him now almost twenty-one they were older but still just fools. They broke up so many times that they had lost count. He used to be such a sweetie brining her cactus flowers. How puberty killed that little cheese blitzball. He became so cocky, self aware of how attractive he was and here was Rikku with no boobs and the shortest kid they knew. Somehow they always found their way in the engine room of Home touching each other in ways that felt so foreign, then they started growing up. Rikku took off with Brother to scour the seas and Gippal became a Crusader. This was the age where they butted heads, disagreed about everything, and in the end split for good. They ended on good terms, stayed friends, and saw each other only once in a great while. Then all the time after Rikku met Tidus and up until he found her washed up thats when the fire hit. Rikku and Gippal back at Home found their way into a bedroom and not a engine room touching each other in ways that weren't so awkward. It was her first time and most defiantly not his at least he waited til their fight two months later to tell her how 'experienced' he was. They had been like rabbits almost never leaving bed. But work called, Djose called and Cid called. They fought because Rikku wanted more and he wanted less.

Oh he boiled in insides the way he dashed out of Djose Temple for Yuna and how every moment after he made eyes at her. Rikku wasn't a crazy ex she knew he was. The way he would wink at her or talk about how they made 'quite the couple'. They were never 'official' just kids playing stupid. At least that is what Gippal would tell her when they argued and when they didn't he would bring up the memories like it was nothing, 'Remember that one time you and I...' and he would laugh at grab her hand lingering for a moment. Then she would ask him 'Why don't we.' then they would fight again. That is why Rikku thought her 'grand gesture' could change things. All it had really done was make a fool out of herself.

A fist slammed on the table waking Rikku from her day dream, "_Credraytc_!" Cid spat the words as if they were vile at his kids. Rikku looked around and Brother had fallen asleep his head hanging back the drool forming a lake in his mouth. Neither of them had been listening to their father but at least she didn;t look as bad as Brother did. Cid rubbed his bald let out a sigh of annoyance before giving his only daughter a glare, "Ya damn kids always gettin sidetracked."

"_Tet E secc cusadrehk?_" Brother muttered waking from his slumber rubbing his eyes. Cid slapped him on the back of the head.

They were sitting in the lobby of the Rins shop that had been built near Cids excavation site. Her father was on another crazy scheme something about bath houses or spas or something. Rin would always lend a helping hand and it seemed the shop was helping attract more customers to stay more than just a day. Rin and Cid were closer than thieves and it made her think of Brother and Buddy. A chill ran through the girls body as she tighten the scarf around her neck. She had worn it for the past week since she had found that mark on her neck in the reflection of the elevator. Her mind had been a cloud of thoughts that didn't make since anymore. Buddy was just always 'Buddy' to her. Buddy was family to Brother but he had always been there 'Brothers friend'. It wasn;t that she didn;t think much of him it was just that he was just Buddy. Now here she was nervous like a animal in a corner whenever she saw him.

_"I-I need some time." Rikku had suttered to him the next day early in the morning before anyone else was up. "Look its just youre 'Buddy. I'm Rikku I just I don't know." She had caught him making his way to the elevator but didn't trust herself enough to join him. Buddy put his finger under her chin smirking. He always smirked when he talked but now when he was doing it in a way that made Rikku melt. She never melted like this, felt a fire inside of herself like he was making. _

_"Well if you ever need some...stress relief." Buddy said kissing her on the cheek before getting in the elevator._

Rikku had woken up the next couple night her hand trailing down her body and in-between her legs, her hands in the shower groped herself that made her moan. This was new to her craving these ideas constantly biting her lips thinking of the horrible things she wanted done to herself. It was thoughts of Buddy that now clouded her mind and the good part was how it made her forget Gippal.

"Gippal will be glad to have my kiddos helpin out." Cid grunted throwing some papers at Brother.

"Wait what?" Rikku propped her head up from her day dream cloud. Cid let out a large sigh rubbing the back of his neck.

"You Gullwings are going to help the Djose temple transfer machina they have been working on to Rins Travel Agency across Spira. All the ones that have been acting up the Djose has been mighty kind to work on them for Rin and I am being kind by having my Kiddos ship them from Djose to the Agency." Cid waved his hands at his daughter. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"_Gippal ec dra bnupmas_" Brother snicked looking at the papers.

"Gippal is not the problem Brother!" Rikku pouted.

"Oh Yevon Rikku don't tell me you are fighting with that spikey hair fool again. Wait no don;t tell me it is a lovers spat?" Cid held his chest clutching the wet suit as if his heart would get out.

"We aren't dating Father." Rikku said rolling her eyes.

"Great! Then you won't have any problem helping out Djose." Cid said slapping his hands together, "Kids a bunch of shit but hey I owe Rin one. Damn hair gel and talkin back." Cid muttered. He looked at the scowl on his daughter face she wasn't happy but he ignored it like he did with most of Rikkus issues with Gippal. That kid had a smart mouth on him that sometimes Cid wish he could slap off his face. If the kid wasn't such a natural born leader, great fighter, and skilled with Machina he had kicked his ass to Kilika Island. "Look Rikku it is Brother and Buddys choice they are the Gullwing founders, if you have a issue take it up with..." Cid pointed back at brother who had already fallen asleep on top of his papers.

* * *

"You're what?!" Rikku shrieked so loud Paine put a finger in one of her ears to see if it went deaf.

"Look Nooj needs some help with the Youth League and as much as I hate Leblanc they need help with new recruits. I'm heading to Mushroom Rock while were stopped at Djose Temple." Paine shifted the travelers bag of her things slung over her back. She pulled Rikku in for a quick hug before making her way out of the Cabin, "I'll be back in a couple weeks. You can always use the commshpere. It'll be like I am hiding out somewhere in the ship."

"Okay..." Rikku said reluctantly. "Well.. Tell Noojie I said hello." Paine patted her friend on the back. As she took the bag on her back and shifted it around Gippal had made his way into the Cabin area with a own bag on his back. He looked up at the duo and had a smile so big they thought his face would break.

"Hey Scary eyes." Gippal said waving at Paine, who elbowed him in the ribs. In minutes Paine was down the hall and riding the elevator and in seconds Gippal was alone with Rikku. Minus Barkeep who was too busy tending to his Inventory.

"Hey Cids Girl." Gippal said throwing the bag down.

"Hey." Rikku said flatly crossing her arms. Her heart felt like it was going to shoot out of her chest and die on the ground.

"Listen uhm..are we good?" Gippal asked shifting back and forth on his heels shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't want this weird. I know Cid dragged you all in and-"

"It's fine were good." Rikku interrupted him, "We aren't dating it isn't like we are to be wed. You have your orifices and I have mine." he tried to made the words sound smooth out of her mouth but they cracked with anger in-between. Gippal stood for a moment his heels no longer moving as he looked her up and down. Rikku rubbed her arm looking at the ground. She swallowed her pride for a moment looking back up at him.

"Look I didn't mean to you know...have you.." Gippal tried to get the words out but RIkku just held her hand up to stop him.

"Really Gippal we are good. I can be professional and you can to. No hard feelings." She put out her she could do anything she could at least try and not feel so embarrassed, humiliated, and awkward. Gippal looked at her hand for a moment trying to see if it was a trick but he could tell she was being sincere with her words even if they were short. Neither of them had ever been the best speech givers. Gippal took Rikkus hand and shook it hard.

"Alright Cids little girl. Thats good to hear because Nhadala will be joining us, she did help supply most the parts that Rin needs." With that Gippal clicked his heels and turned around down the hall. For a second Rikku had decided to try and hold her head high and he had shot it right off. He had come to find her, to see her. In the end it had been to make sure that not only they were good but he could soften the blow with his news. It was only for a couple weeks. Rikku had to keep reminding herself only a couple weeks.

"Tysh." Buddy called from above. Rikku looked up to see the Navigator hanging his upper body over the railing before trotting down the stairs. "Making nice to let you know that by the way his 'casual' Al-Bhed desert queen is joining us? Oh he is good. With only a few sentences too."

Buddy chuckled jumping past the last three steps before spinning around strolling his way to Rikku. She didn't waste another second to high tail it to the Elevator. Buddy was walking in sync with her steps in a matter of seconds.

"It is okay. Were okay." Rikku said reassuring herself but trying to prove to Buddy they were adults.

"Rikku.." Buddy gave her a warning tone. The boy knew when she was lying or trying to sidetrack on purpose. The elevator doors slid open and lore and behold who else out of any Al-Bhed would be but Nhadala. Nhadala looked from Rikku to Buddy with a confused look plastered on her face, "I thought Gippal was here." she admitted.

"He went up to the Bridge." Buddy replied.

"I see..." Nhadala looked again at the Duo for a moment but her eyes kept shifting back to Rikku making the girl feel a little nervous. "Rikku ride up with me won't you?" she asked in a voice that sounded too innocent looking back at Buddy. "You don't mind taking the next one will you?" she asked. Rikku gave a wary look to Buddy.

"Sure I don't mind." he replied giving just a small smile. Rikku realized he never really smiled more than just a small one. The only time she had really gotten to see it was when it was a wicked grin in the elevator. Rikku reluctantly got into the elevator giving Buddy a 'help me' look with her eyes. Buddy however just turned his head making his way over to Barkeep as the elevator door closes. Nhadala pressed the button to the Deck.

"Oh I thought we were going to-"

"We have something to talk about Rikku." Nhadala interrupted. When they reached the bridge Rikku stepped out over looking the Djose Temple. The air was humid and the smell of rang clung in the air because it was that few moments in-between. Rikku watched the floating rocks move in perfect unison around the temple.

"Rikku about what you saw the other night." Nhadala asked staying inside of the elevator. Rikku turned around facing Nhadala sighing of relief. She had been worried that Nhadala wanted to fight her or feel as awkward as she did sharing the airship.

"Oh Nhadala I'm sorry about that-"

"What you saw never happened. Got it?" Nhadala interrupted putting her hand in front of the elevator door keeping it from closing the space between her other hand she removed her goggles from her eyes and Rikku could see how serious she was being at the moment and she took wiped the own smile from her face that was already fake to Nhadala. "If you breathe a word to this to anyone you could Gippal in a lot of trouble do you know that?" she said.

"Why would he get in trouble?" Rikku asked.

"He just would Rikku." Nhadala snapped. Rikku took a step back as thunder came rolling as if they faced off in the Thunder Plains. Rikku pulled down on her orange tank top feeling the sweat that stuck to her skin like a wet suit. She tried to think if she had ever seen Nhadala act like this with her and every time the Gullwings came to the desert there was Nhadala barking orders. 'Territorial over the desert' Paine called it. Rikku however was a force to be reckoned with.

"Look Nhadala I understand looking out for him so I won't tell anyone. However, I know Gippal and-" Nhadala interrupted her again with a snickered laugh that came deep from the back of her throat.

"Rikku I know you 'know' Gippal on that level but be a big girl and put your nose in a different Al-Bhed Volume."

"Excuse me?" Rikku replied.

"Its just embrassing that you throw yourself at him. Look he isn't looking to play in the kiddie pool. He has had a taste of a actual meal and not a happy one with a prize like the ones in Luca." Nhadala remarked her tongue clicking at the last words. Rikkus eyes widen and lightening came rolling into the Djose area.

"Aren't you in your late thirties? Maybe you're the one in the kid pool Nhadala." Rikku was fit to be tied with Nhadalas words but she held her ground her fist clenched so hard she tried not to see red from fury. Nhadala looked at Rikku as if she was sizing her up for dinner and not in the way Buddy had.

"Watch yourself Cids little girl." Nhadala spit her words before leaving Rikku in the just beginning rain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay being around me?" Gippal finally asked one day as the dropped off Machina Thunder Plains. "DO I make you nervous?" he asked being coy.

"Not at all big ego." Rikku joked helping guide a machina into the front of the store and out of the rain. It was pouring and the thunder shook the ground below them. As Gippal and Rikku ushered in the last of the machina Buddy was hunched over the front desk figuring out payments and signatures with one of Rins red headed short dress wearing girls. Shinra was flirting a broken commshpere

"He's a charmer I'll give him that." Gippal said nodding over to Buddy.

"Thats one word for it." Rikku mumbled twisting her scarf in her hands pulling on it out of habit. A cold finger touched her neck giving her the chills.

"What's that?" Gippal asked his finger on the mark on Rikku's neck. For a moment she froze trying to thing of lies, a friend did it, she was practicing her black mage abilities, an alchemy idea gone wrong. Gippal didn't deserve her lies or excuses. He wasn't one to deserve to second think about.

"Nothing." Rikku said nonchalant tightening the scarf around her neck forcing Gippal to take his finger off of her cold wet neck. Gippal moved in front of her tilting her head up forcing her to make eye contact with his one good eye.

"I am no _eteud_ Rikku." Gippal said his voice rising slightly the tone growing with less patients, "Come on tell me."

"_Zaymuic_?" Rikku asked as Nhadala walked in from the front door.

"I'm not Jealous." Gippal whispered as Rikku immediately took three steps away from the direction of Gippal and pretended to be looking at potions on the book case next to her.

"Its pouring out there!" She explained taking off her goggles shaking her hair like a wet dog. Her eyes moved from Gippal to Rikku and she could feel the tension it was so thick, "What's up?"

"I was just leaving. Machina are all accounted for. I'll go get the broken ones on the ship." Rikku explaimed her heels spinned so fast for the door you could blink before seeing she was gone. Rikku could feel her stomach moving like the motions of waves inside of her body as she got the last of the faulty machina onto the bottom level of the airship. Gippal and Nhadala had just simply walked passed her without a word but Nhadala couldn't help but stop a couple times shoving her face into Gippal's for kisses before taking the elevator up. This wasn't even Rikku's job, this was theirs but here she was doing all the Grunt for them as they probably fucked their way up to the bridge. A small machina with hook arms twitched and began to spark ripping Rikku from her thoughts as she grabbed a screwdriver form the tool box on the floor tightening its arms. Buddy came in from the Travel Agency and closed the hatch and as he waiting for it to secure shook the rain from his hair. Silently he made his way over to Rikku taking a seat on a crate of Barkeeps shop inventory watching her work of the twitching machina. Neither of them said a word but Rikku did like the silent company is made her force her thoughts away from Gippal.

This had been the first time since those seconds in the cabin she had been alone with Buddy and for once she didn't mind. Rikku got on her knees working on the control panel on the back of the machine and every once in a while would steal a glance in Buddys direction as he took out a book calculating probably the cost of this adventure and how much Cid would end up owing them, in Buddys eyes the Gullwings never worked for free. He was tan like Al-Bhed did, but his was darker than most probably from so many years out in the desert sun and working topside on Al-Bhed ships. His blonde hair was growing out from that shaved look but only just a little but his hair was such a bright blonde it looked almost bleached. His face had that 'serious' and 'I'm counting look' which was different from his regular smirking and cracking jokes with Brother look. Rikku only really saw those two faces of Buddy but after that kiss in the elevator she had seen a more primal side of him. It wasn't that Buddy wasn't handsome it just he wasn't much of the type she went after. Flamboyant, loud, short tempered guys were her type which is why she was so attracted to Gippal and at the beginning Tidus. Buddy was quiet and when he talked was either talking shop or keeping Brother from doing something stupid. Rikkus eyes moved from the control panel to Buddys figure before looking back at the machina he was muscular and the couple times he had helped her up after falling or back into the Airship form a mission he was strong. She had seen hims shirtless many times and knew he was built nice and tones well but Al-Bhed weren't strangers with their bodies and seeing men without shirts was nothing big to her. Now her mind began to wander the the couple times she had seen him shirtless and to the time in the elevator how he grabbed at her knowing exactly what he wanted so assertive.

"Rikku you're starting." Buddy said not looking up from his papers or calculations.

"Buddy why did you kiss me?" Rikku openly just asked. Buddy coughed for a moment surprised by how forward she was being. He put his papers aside taking his goggles off of his head and putting them next to his papers. He ran his hand over his face for a moment the water that stuck to his face form the rain making it look wet as if he stepped out of a shower.

"_Palyica_." Buddy said simply.

"Saying 'Because' is not a answer." Rikku stood up closing the control panel to the machina that was no longer twitching. Buddy moved his eyes form the floor to Rikku and his hands away from his mouth, his face was serious as it had been when he was calculating the money for the Gullwings.

"You're a attractive girl Rikku. You have nice curves, great looking _dedc,_ and your _ycc_ is so round." Buddy said but the way he said it was like he had just been listing items he needed from the store.

"Uhm...what?" Rikku asked her mind as blank as a newly painted wall as she crossed her arms putting one of her hands on her face her cheeks felt hot from blushing.

"I see a girl, pretty and upset form her ex that has just wiped the floor with her and its hard to watch. I know what she needs and what I would want to give her to forget about it. Look, Gippal and I have been friends for a long time and he is cool but yeah he is kind of a dick but so am I. I mean you're cute Rikku but you're just like Brother. You're crazy, any idea that comes out of your mouth you think is a good one, and your clumsy. I don't want to date Brother nor do I want to fuck him.

"Gee thanks." Rikku interrupted.

"But." Buddy added standing up "When you finally shut up or when you're dancing with Yuna or excited you're a little more than what Brother can offer me." Buddy finished.

Rikku tried to hide her smile behind her hand over her mouth. She knew from Buddy these were just words he was just telling her simply he thought she was hot especially when she didn't open her mouth. It wasn't a declaration of love but it was a form of honesty she didn't see much out of people in Spira these days.

"Rikku! Buddy! _Yna oui pylg uh dra creb_?!" Brother shouted over the Celsius radio.

"_Oac, Oac_ were back on the ship geez blow out my ears will ya?!" Rikku shouted into the radio in her ear.

"You don't talk to your captain like! *sigh* I miss Yuna always putting you in your place!" Brother shouted back, "Gullwings! _Suja Uid_!"

* * *

"Well have you thought about just talking to Gippal?" Yuna asked. Rikku could see her sitting at a table in her home on Besaid. It was the middle of the night and Rikku couldn't sleep. Rikku had been either sitting in her seat in front of the ship with Buddy and Brother or hiding out in the Engine room from everyone else. Any time Nhadala popped her head into the Bridge to see Gippal Rikku made as escape plan for the elevator. Anytime a head was turned and Rikkus wasn't Nhadala was grabbing at Gippal, flirting with him, and Rikku was not stupid to the noises she could hear in the Cabin when they were alone and Barkeep was out doing inventory in the bottom floor of the airship. Nhadala did it in ways where she made sure her eyes locked daggers with Rikku and she didn't know what to do. She feared talking to Gippal when Nhadala would pop her head in that sometimes in the middle of conversation, even machina related, she would stop and just leave.

"I can't just be like 'Hey your sex friend is making threats also lets get back together.' I don't think that would not end well?" Rikku tilted her head leaning her arms on Shinras desk. She had curled herself up in a ball wearing her blue harem pajama pants and a yellow tank top.

"Hmmm that is not what I meant." Yuna corrected her. Yuna was wearing a light purple silk robe. Rikku felt a little jealous, Yuna had such a soft and beautiful face and no matter what she wore she looked like a angel that fell from the sky. "Just tell him how you fell."

"I did Yunie and it didn't work. Maybe this time things are over like for real." Rikku sighed silting head forward again.

"You can always move on Rikku you are a catch." Yuna said her motherly tone and soft voice. Rikku rolled her eyes, it was a sweet thought but to be honest Rikku never saw herself as a 'catch' like some fish.

"Hey Rikku." Tidus came behind Yuna eating a sandwich. Rikku looked over at the computer screen behind the commsphere it blinked 11:30 p.m. Tidus was like any other human male even if he had just become real again. "What's up?" He asked mouth full of food.

"Rikku was just telling me of the adventure the Gullwings are going It seems Cid had offered his kids up to help get all the broken machina out of the way and ship in new ones worked on by the Djose Al-Bhed." Yuna looked up at Tidus with a smile as he chomped away over Yuna's shoulder until she finally shook her head. Yuna stood up from her table wiped bread crumbs. "Excuse me Rikku." Yuna tried to hid the annoyance in her voice. As she walked away out of Rikkus sight on the sphere Tidus gladly took Yunas seat.

"Look Yuna doesn't exactly have this volume set on low." Tidus gave Rikku a wink through the sphere causing her to sit up straight. Tidus waved his sandwich at the commsphere before taking another giant bitw out of it as lettuce went flying all over the table. "Rikku your'e only what? 19? There is no reason for kids and marriage."

"You and Yuna are all in your lovers nest." Rikku waved her hand in the air sitting back in the chair. "Why can't I?"

"Cause why rush it ya know?" Tidus said eating the last on his sandwich, "Sounds to me like you got options. You're still young. Be free. Live your life. _Meja ouin meva_! You got years before you have to worry about marriage or anything like that. Gippal will come around if not who cares he sounds like a ass." Tidus added bluntly.

_Meja ouin meva_. Live your life is what Tidus was telling her, at least he had been brushing up on his Al-Bhed she knew Yuna was terrible at it. He had a point, Rikku was young and there was no reason to rush things but maybe she wasn't rushing things and she just wanted to be with Gippal. It was obvious he had gotten over her, he wasn't jealous, and he was messing around with Nhadala.

"Hey Tidus?" Rikku leaned into the commsphere

"Yeah Rikku?" Tidus asked brushing the crumbs of his food off of his shirt.

"If a guy says he doesn't like you but likes the way you look, also you made out with him and he is open with how he wants to advance with you. What does that mean?" Rikku asked. Tidus stopped moving for a moment looking into the commsphere at the Al-Bhed girl.

"Uh should I get Yuna?" Tidus asked pointing away from the camera.

Rikku shook her head, "No I doubt Yuna could help she is a little..."

"I know what you mean." Tidus waved off her words, "Won't let me even get to secon-"

"Ew ah no." Rikku interrupted not wanting to hear the rest. "I know what it means but what do I do?"

"Rikku. Do you find him attractive?" Tidus asked.

Rikku thought about it for a moment. The way Buddy looked without a shirt, the way his toned body had moved when he grabbed her. The times she had seen him "Yes." Rikku replied.

"Then just go for it. Give it a shot." Tidus shrugged. "Listen I gotta go make sure Yuna didn't fall in the sink. I'll tell her you said bye." Tidus waved and Rikku waved back the commsphere died out. Was it so wrong for her to be thinking about Buddy in a way as more than Brother's friend and her navigator. He was obvious was his advances and it wouldn't kill her to give a non serious relationship a try. It wouldn't be so bad to just fool around would it? Brother would kill both of them so he didn't need to know in fact no one needed to know. Rikku tip-toed her way back up the stairs and crawled into her bed at the end of the room. Next to her Brother was tossing his sheets in tangle mumbling about monkeys. Rikku turned her back to the rest of the beds and faced the fall to her left slowly drifting off into slumber ignoring the soft moans of the two bodies in Gippals bed hiding under layers of sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Rikku watched form the docking bay as the last of the machinas trotted off into the open plains of the Calm Lands. It was scorching in the Calm Lands and with little shade and the middle of the hot season there was no where to hide from the heat. Brother groaned and moaned his way to Rikkus side leaning against his younger sister as she felt the sweat from his head rub against her arm.

"Rikku..." Brother whined.

"What Brother?" Rikku asked annoyed by her older brother.

"It is too _hot_!" he continued to hit his head against her arm.

Nhadala, Gippal, and Buddy made their way back up into the Airship as the opening closed up behind them. Buddy counted his receipts making marks in his notebook that might as well be titled 'What Cid owes the Gullwings.' His kids may work for Cid for free but Buddy did not.

"All that is left is Mi'ihen Highroad." Gippal wiped his brown exhausted. The group groaned in unison at the thought of working anymore. They had already been to the new branches in Luca, back to Cid at Mt. Gagazet who to their surprised wasn't their but on vacation, and the new one in Bevelle. They all tugged on their sweaty clothes and slowly made their way into the elevator as Nhadala pressed for the Bridge. As the elevator shifted and moved Rikku leaned against the back of it feeling the cold metal against her skin letting out a soft noise. A grunt noise came from across the elevator as she looked up making eye contact with Buddy.

He bit his lip watching the sweat drip down her neck and inbetween her breast. Buddy shifted his body putting his papers over the front of his body as he wanted her breath heavily from the heat not breaking her eyes with him. She played with the strings on her bikini out of habit but all he could think about was how he wanted to pull them, unite the small piece of clothing and watch he breast glisten from sweat get pushed against the wall of the elevator.

"We'd be done sooner is genius went from one side of Spira to the other instead of wherever he felt." Rikku snickered at Brother sticking her tongue out at him turning her attention from Buddy.

"I Go where I please! Plus I did not make the route choice!" Brother stopped his foot as they got out of the elevator. Rikku moseyed behind as did Buddy as he ran his index finger along her back sending chills through her body. In two quick motions Rikku silently pushed her opponent against the wall on the entryway to the bridge running her hand over the front of his pants. Silently she raised her eyebrow feeling how large he had gotten in those moments in the elevator. Quickly she gripped at his pants before skipping off down to the bridge.

"_Tysh_" Buddy muttered as they joined the rest of the group. No one had noticed they took their time. Gippal, Brother, and now Buddy were too busy gawking at Nhadala who had unbuckled the top red buckle to her suit and unzipped the black wet suit underneath exposing her breast even more. Rikku rolled her eyes but then again what had she been doing moments before? She had nothing to prove and Gippal didn't even see her come into the room.

"As I was saying..." Shinra popped up from his chair. "Rikku has a call on the commsphere. Its Yuna."

"YUNIE!" Brother took his eyes from Nhadala's bursting chest to rush over to Shinra's chair before Rikku could pushing her out of the way.

"Meanie!" Rikky pouted folding her arms.

"Yunie!_ So muja!_ How are you?!When are you coming to visit me?" Brother whined.

"Uh, 'my love'?" A male voice said form the commsphere. Rikku pushed back Brother who walked away defeated to see Tidus sitting next to Yuna who just waved at her cousin blushing. "Still the same huh?" Tidus asked laughing.

Rikku just nodded, "Same old Brother. How are you?"

"Well it has been a couple days since I heard from you Rikku and I thought we might just give you a call. Hello Brother." Yuna tried to see around Rikku.

"He is sulking on the floor." Gippal put his hand on Rikkus shoulder leaning over into the Commshpehre, "High Summoner." he nodded.

"Gippal." Tidus answered for Yuna, "Right? That is your name?"

"We've actually met before." Gippal reminded him hiding the disappointment in his voice that was obvious. Yuna nudged Tidus in the side and Rikku knew he was joking with him for her and she appreciated it.

"We were actually heading to Luca for the tournament. We wanted to know if you wanted to join us the next two days there." Yuna clasped her hands together smiling. "I know Shinra was saying he wanted to go." she hinted.

"It has been a long time..." Riku put her finger to her chin.

"We haven't had a vacation in awhile..." Buddy added nodding in agreement.

"I could use some time away from this heat." Gippal agreed.

"LETS GO! GULLWINGS VACATION TIME!" Brother bounced up off the floor back to his old self.

"Then it is settled! See you there!" Yuna beamed as she and Tidus waved goodbye and the commsphere died out. Brother jumped up and down grabbing his sister as they paraded around the Bridge with excitement. The only one not excited as the siblings was Nhadala.

"Uh hello? Did you all forget? We are on a schedule." She tapped her foot impatiently. Gippal threw his arm around Nhadala nudging his head into her neck.

"Awe come on Nhadala we have been working hard it is just two days." he pleaded in her ear. Rikku scoffed and turned her head away from the duo. It took some convincing and some more pleading from Gippal's part but she finally agreed to the two days off. "Rin won't mind." Gippal reassured her. "Look if you are that worried we can quickly go and do the drop then make it to Luca no problem."

"I've been thinking about that." Shria turned around in his chair looking around at his Al-Bhed team, "Where is Rin?"

Rikku tilted her head confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Nhadala you made the route. We have been driving back and fourth across Spira. Wouldn't it have been easier to go form one side of Spira to the other?" he asked. All eyes turned to Nhadala and even Gippal backed away looking at her. Rikku could see her beginning to sweat and she causally pushed her loose hair behind her ear wiping the sweat from her fore head. Nhadala looked around and just simply shrugged "Some places needed their order quicker than others. Rin is probably too busy for us to see him."

That answer seemed to be enough for Shinra and the boys who went back to their excitement to finally get some time off. Rikku looked at Nhadala expression as it begun to relax, something fishy was going on and Rikku wasn't sure what but she would find out. Nhadala looked over at the young Al-Bhed girl and Rikku quickly whipped her head around and back to Buddy, "How long til we get to Luca?" she asked.

Buddy made his way across the Bridge and to his Navigation chair. He pulled up his screen typing only a few buttons quickly and turned his head back towards her. "Three hours. We can dock the ship and get some rooms in the stadium Travel Agency."

"That gives us enough time to...get ready..." Gippal out his hand around Nhadala waist going in for a kiss but she quickly pushed him away. Gippal looked at her confused and Nhadala whispered in hush but angry tones between them. Rikku knew what that meant. Rikku knew about Nhadala but Nhadala didn't want anyone else to know. '_It could get him in a lot of trouble_.' Nhadala had said to her.

* * *

Rikku was kneeling behind Barkeeps bar taking what few things she needed for their time in Luca, potions in case of any emergency, a bangle she had bought for luck for when she plays games, and tiny bottles of shampoo.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Gippal complained walking into the deck. Rikku kept down putting her hand over her mouth to keep her deep breathing soft in her hand. How was she always getting stuck in situations like this? She had probably some of the worst timing in the entire world. Every time she thought she was safe boom there was Gippal or Nhadala. Nhadala had not said two words to her since her first day on the Celsius and Rikku planned to keep it that way. Nhadala mostly just sucked on Gippals face is Rikku was looking her direction and no one else was. Rikku didn't understand why Nhadala was so secretive but then again she and Gippal didn't know she had already told her whole crew. She wished Paine was here, if she was she would've given her a fist full of rage.

"We did the drop off, Rin won't be mad if your'e worried about that." Gippal continued as Rikku could hear two pairs of feet making their way up stairs and to the beds. The shuffling of sheets and the creeks of the floorboards above put a picture in Rikku's mind that they also must be packing.

"You know I am a workaholic." Nhadala protested grabbing the duffle bag she had brought for the trip.

"I know I know." Gippal held up his hands in defense against her. "For someone who is always work crazy you sure made a weird map system of getting the Machina delivered." Gippal noted.

"I already explained it up there, it is because some places needed the faulty Machina replaced sooner." Nhadala replied her voice defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just can't wait to get off this _credruma_ ship. Do you have any idea how awkward it is for me to be here? That ex of yours keeps giving me daggers."

"Rikku?" Gippal asked taking a seat on his bed putting his hand over his duffle bag, "That doesn't sound like her."

"Well my first day she confronted me. Telling me how madly in love with you she was. I mean why else is she _always_ staring at us? I mean she has seen me naked Gippal. She is probably jealous to see what a developed body actually looks like." Nhadala said. Rikku bit the inside of her mouth hard her grip on the potion she was holding so tight she thought she might crack it.

"Look I already told you I talked to Rikku and she is cool. She knows I don't want serious, were just foolin around Nhadala. Stop worrying." Gippal reassured her. "Do you need for me to talk to her about it?"

"NO!" Nhadala shouted but recoiled, "It is alright I mean we are going to Luca and job is done we can just take another ship out to Bikanel."

"Bikanel?" Gippal tilted his head confused as he watched Nhadala fold her clothes back into her suitcase.

"Yes, I have a lot of work to catch up on after being gone. Can't leave Catuars in charge of everything. You can help me look for more ruins and work on Home. It is going to be almost perfect with just enough time." Nhadala nodded her head to her own words, "Perfect plan."

So that was it, Rikku thought, Gippal would once again be out of her life. Was this how it was always going to be? Was he just going to be some passing ship in her life coming in and out just for a little bit and to return who knew when? Was Gippal really just this person she didn't know anymore? They weren't kids yes but he had always been one of the major components in her life. The only time she walked out on him was to be with Yuna on her pilgrimage even then he was still planning on the Crusaders and their time was never good. Gippal was older and knew what he wanted but Rikku still had her head in the clouds. Her path seemed to no longer include this particular Al-Bhed man. Slowly and quietly Rikku shuffled across the floor and ducked out for the elevator. She didn't give her chance to sigh in relief until the elevator doors were closed and she was headed for the Bridge.

"I'm not going to Bikanel with you Nhadala." Gippal finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" Nhadala stopped holding a wet suit and looked at him. "Why no? We can hide out in the desert and never be bothered."

"I am still needed at Djose Nhadala. I run that faction now, I can't just drop it to go with you." He admitted.

Nhadala looked at him shocked but quickly his that emotion masking it with her lips pouted making her way into his lap. "Well we can talk about it more after Luca."

* * *

Paine looked out the window of Noojs office on Kilika. She was not expecting to be moved her but she had to admit the view was nicer that the one back at Mushroom rock. Now with the new Youth League built there was much to do with new recruits that she was constantly running from one job to another.

"Garson, another cup of tea please." Leblanc wiggled her china cup at Paine. Her and Donna were having their morning tea like they always did on the balcony of Noojs office over looking the small village.

"Get it yourself." Paine spit back at the women who looked offended.

"Tsk Tsk such words." Donna snickered sipping on her tea.

"It is so hard to find good help here." Leblanc added as Donna nodded with a sympathetic look. Paine shook her head a smile spread across her face as she gave Leblanc a lovely motion with her middle finger. Leblanc was annoying but over time she had grown to deal with her and like her. Afterall she was with Nooj and Paine respected no one more than that man and if he could deal with her 24/7 she couldn't be so bad. Now that she wasn't trying to steal from Yuna or the Gullwings and they had put their past behind them it made it easier for Paine to be with her on a day to day basis. A bald head popped around the side of Leblance excessive outfit.

"Cid?" Paine asked confused.

"Well hey there Paine!" Cid replied taking a cip of his tea, "I was waiting for Nooj to get back from Kilika, got some good Al-Bhed men lookin for extra work." He grabbed a small sugar cookie from a blue and white china plate. "Surprised you aren't with my damn kids."

"Yeah well, ship was going to get crowded." Pain leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah Gippals ego can fill a ship." he nodded.

"Yes Paine tells me your children are delivering some Machina with the Djose faction?" Leblanc asked sipping her tea, "Djose has got its secrets."

"What do you mean?" Paine tilted her head. Leblac looked like she was going to gush with her words as she wiggled in her chair.

"Do tell!" Donna asked excited as she leaned in Cid as well the man could never pass up on gossip.

"Rumor is that Gippal, head of the faction has a mistress of some sort." Leblanc let it sink in for a moment, "One of my henchmen was...'returning' some equipment we borrowed late at night. He said he saw a blonde girl in gawd awful bright orange but very little night attire practically naked coming out of his room." Leblanc let the words whisper out as she waited for a reaction.

"Blonde girl eh?" Cid sat back rubbing his chin.

"Juicy. Those Al-Bhed are loose." Donnas eyes looked over to Cid sympathetically. "No offense."

"None taken." Cid shoved move cookies into his mouth, "Say who was that girl? How long ago was this?" he asked. Paine knew where his brain was heading with that thought and it needed to be quickly derailed. Cid can be a little dense sometimes but it wouldn't be long before he put two and two together that Rikku had been attempting to get back together with Gippal via lingerie.

"Nhadala." Paine pipped up. "Rikku saw her."

"Nhadala?" Cid seemed rather shocked, "Are you positive?"

"Would your daughter lie?" Paine asked him.

"No...never raised her that way..." Cid said growing quiet.

"Ohh Head of that digging site?" Leblanc squealed, "You got to love when power mixes."

"Speaking of power..." Donna put down her tea cup, "Did I tell you what I heard about that Baralai? Now there is something juicy!"

* * *

The night life of Luca as already begun when the Gullwings had checked into their rooms and headed down to the bars. They had expected to be there hours ago but Gippal finally convinced them to finish their last drop which Buddy was glad to over charge for. Now Rikku sat at a bar with a tall, and her third, pink drink her head feeling lighter than a cloud. Tidus and Yuna shared stories of Wakkas second child on its way. Tidus took shots with her and tried to nuzzle his way into Yunas chest. She watched Nhadala take over the group with Gippal at her side as they told stories of their misadventures at Djose. People gathered to hear their stories, their jokes, and make Rikku sick. She had finally started coming to terms with the fact Gippal was not who she knew and not who she wanted. When he came to the bar to get more drinks he finally had told his news.

"We plan on staying here til tomorrow..." He begun waving at the Hypello bartender for two more beers. "Since were done and I can't thank you guys enough. I'll be traveling out of here tomorrow."

"And?" Rikku slurred.

"Well I thought you might want to know." he shrugged.

"Gee thanks. I am so happy you told me. It will make you leaving less hard since we have done nothing but bond." Rikku hiccuped as her sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"Rikku." He rolled his eyes, "Don't be like that Cid's girl." Gippal reached out putting his hand over hers. Rikku stared at it, his hand was much larger than hers looking like he was keeping her hand safe in his. But she knew he wasn't she knew he was doing it because he wanted to soften his blow of words. They weren't a blow to her anymore now he was just Gippal head of Djose and not hers.

" Sorry Gippal but trying to comfort me is not your problem anymore." she said removing her hand from under his. The Hypello dropped off the drinks and Gippal paid with some credits from his pocket. He waited a moment before walking away.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why would it be? I am nothing to you right? I'm not longer your girlfriend, you want to be best friends. I know you through Brother so really all you are is my older brothers friend." she shrugged gulping down the last of her drink.

"Do you still care?" he asked.

Rikku looked from her empty glass to his face and really looked at it. Not like before where they only spent a few seconds actually looking at each other before their eyes moved to something else. He wasn't smirking like this was a joke or he was playing with her, he looked genially curious like what her answer was matters. "Why are you suddenly asking me all of this?" she asked, "You don't get the honor of knowing." Rikku got up and stumbled out of the bar along with everyone else. Tidus was being cheered to go out and show some of his moves as some Luca blitz stars threw him a ball following outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Yuna asked again, "Tidus is going to show off his Jecht shot at the docks." she smiled and Rikku smiled back patting her cousin on the shoulder. Rikku was seeing two of her cousin and five of everything. She knew she had been drinking too much but she was happy she didn;t look as silly as Brother who was hanging off a girl who somehow found him charming at the bar.

"Thanks but I'm going to head back to my room. Walk of this...beer." she saw Yuna open her mouth to protest but closed it again. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." Rikku lightly pushed on Yunas back pushing her to go forward. Yuna stopped for a moment waving goodbye as she followed out with the crowd. As Rikku turned to leave down the bar filled strip on Luca who else would be there alone with her but who else would be there but Nhadala.

"Not joining the party?" Nhadala asked mockingly.

"No sorry to burst your bubble Nhadala" Rikku rolled her eyes pushing past Nhadala stumbling.

"Its sad to see a girl who can't hold her beer. Embarrassing really." Nhadala walked away laughing following the group.

Rikku made her way somehow back to the dark blue and gold hall as she looked around trying to remember which room was hers all the numbers looked the same or morphed into a different number.

"I believe it is this one." Buddy called out behind her five doors down.

"F-following me?" she asked. Buddy just smiled raising his eye brows as he was leaning against the door with a smirk across his face as she watched Rikku sway back and fourth her hand against the wall holding her up. Buddy quickly made his was to her taking her hand and guiding her down to her room. She fumbled for a moment looking for her key in the compartments on the belt of her skirt until be found the metalic blue key. She slid the key through the door the light above the handle turned green and she turned it letting herself in. She turned around looking at Buddy as he just stood hovering over her. Rikku was more than buzzing with the warmth form her drinks earlier. Without noticing she put her hand on his chest feeling the dips and bumps from his muscles. He removed his goggles the bright green Al-Bhed eyes shinning like they did that first time he kissed her on the elevator. Her breath became short and her thoughts turned into mud, she was drunk.

"Do you want to come in?" Rikku asked him. Buddy nodded as he put his hands on her hips pushing her into the room kicking the door closed behind himself. He watched her kick off her blue and white boots, removing the scarf from around her neck as she stood in front of him rocking on her heels. She looked so tiny to him but it was things like her body that had made him think of more of her than this short Al-Bhed girl. He knew she was drunk, had been drinking, and he saw her talking to Gippal at the bar and knew it had not gone well. He wasn't going to do anything unless she wanted but god she was making it hard. He didn't want to wait anymore as he moved his way to her closing the space between them. Rikku had a nervous look on her face that made him see how adorable she was. She back away hitting the bed as she did. Slowly she climb backwards into it and he followed crawling to her until his body was over hers.

Rikku put her arms around his neck and brought her face to his face to her pulling him in for a kiss. He could taste the alcohol on her lips and he sucked them dry of the nectar of that night. Her lips were sweet like her drinks and when she breathed out the smell of alcohol devoured them both. Buddy bit into her lip harder and as she let out a moan he let his tongue slid into her mouth twisting and turning along with hers. Her breath grew short and quick as her nimble fingers made her way to the zipper on the back of his suit pulling down on it as quickly as possible. Buddy pulled away from Rikku sliding out of his shirt and pants. He put his hands to Rikkus skirt unzipping it helping her slide out of it and her bikini bottoms as she untied her bikini top. Buddy let out a moan as he saw the material move form the swell of her breast. Her breast were tan and perfectly round as she put her hands behind her head biting her lip. She was hairless in places that made him want to devour her as he moved his hand from her hip cupping her breast in his hand. Rikku loud out a soft noise closing her eyes and he massaged her breast putting his mouth over them seeing her nipples erects at the touch of his tongue.

Rikku opened her eyes watching his hands massage her in ways she had not been touched in so long. He had a sculpted tan body that moved slowly over hers. She pushed him up taking a moment to look at his chest and the muscles in his arms. He was toned and quite good looking even if the drinking had made everything glow it wasn't because of that.

Buddy watched as Rikku moved her hands over the band of his dark blue briefs he was wearing and to the bulge in the middle. Her hand moved over it feeling the heat coming off and it drove Buddy crazy as he quickly removed the material from his body. He watched Rikkus eyes grow widely at the sight. Buddy pushed himself back onto her connecting his mouth to hers as she grabbed his member running her hands up and down his shaft. He moaned into her mouth feeling a smile spread across her face as her grip on it moved her hands faster up and down until neither could take it anymore. Buddy gave her a quick kiss before more her more comfortably on the bed his hand on the back of her head as she moved her head on the million pillows the room had to offer for them. He spread her legs putting his fingers in the folds of her heat putting two fingers in the area that was already dripping wet. Rikku called out his name as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her feeling her muscles between her legs tighten at his touch. He took his fingers out licking them clean of her fluids as she took control taking his swelling member into the lips between her legs. Buddy put his hands on either side of her head not losing eye contact with her as he felt himself enter inside of her. She cried out his name as he entered her feeling how tight she really was and god it was driving him crazy. He waiting a moment before moving until Rikku nodded that she was comfortable with him inside of her as began pumping his cock slowly in and out of her wet center. Rikku took her legs wrapping them around his lower body as Buddy pumped faster inside of her feeling the muscles of her body tighten as he went deeper inside of her. He grabbed the back of her head with on hand pulling her face to his kissing her hard their teeth hitting as her hips moved faster with his pace. He didn't let go gripping harder to her golden hair taking in the smell of alcohol and her sweet rose scented sun-kissed body.

Rikku put both hands on Buddys shoulder removing her legs form around his sweating body. She pushed him away yelping as his throbbing cock came out of the folds of her heat. Rikku pushed him onto his back not wasting a moment to sit on top of him putting his member back inside of her as she rode him. Buddy putting his hands on her toned ass moving her faster up and down his shaft as he felt her wetness drip onto his lower body. He saw the way she was biting her lip as he took a hand over her chest massaging her breast pulling on her nipples until she called his name.

"Buddy..I...I" Rikku tried to get the words out but couldn't. He knew she was going to come and so was he was he pumped himself quickly in and out of her was she watched her fluid flow out of her as she called out his name loudly her breath short and hard as he finally felt the release as he came inside of her. He gripped her breast and her ass harder as he waited for his throbbing to end before pulling himself out from Rikku. She feel back breathlessly smiling and sweaty pulling her hair out from a ponytail. Buddy quickly cleaned himself off in the small bathroom as he made his way back to Rikku she was under the cover her breast exposed just starting at him.

"What?" he asked laughing.

"Come here." she giggled patting to the side of the bed.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?" Gippal shouted ducking again from a flying blitzball headed his way. The first time it happened he thought Tidus was drunk, four times later it seemed like he was aiming for his head.

Nhadala just shrugged, "Who cares?"

"Nhadala you just let her leave the bar completely drunk off her ass what if she can't make it back to the rooms?" Gippal threw up his hands.

Nhadala raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "I don't see why you are so upset Gippal shes a grown girl she is fine."

Gippal took off not wasting another moment he could hear Nhadala calling out for him but she ignored it. He first headed back to the bar seeing if Rikku was still there asking the Hypello bartender and a couple patrons if they saw her. After showing up empty he begun several different streets that headed back to the hotel until each one came up empty with no sign of Rikku he began to worry. He worried something could have happened to her, she was so dense sometimes what if she just went off with some guy. It made his blood boil. Finally Gippal tried the inn they were staying in.

"Yeah I saw her," The girl at the front desk pointed down the hall, "Went to her room."

Gippal didn't waste any time before rushing down the hall trying to find the room number. He paused for a moment letting his fingers get a good grip on the door before swinging it open. There she was, in her bed safe. Rikku was sprawled out her body bare and naked with only a sheet covering just below her hip bones. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked over to see Gippal at the door she let out a small shriek. She sat up tugging at the sheet covering her breasts.

"Gippal?" Rikku asked a little surprised.

"Rikku..." he let out a sigh of relief. He looked at her blushing and flustered and found it adorable. The door to the bathroom opened and out came, to Gippals surprise, Buddy with a towel wrapped around his waist. Buddy looked from Gippal to Rikku a little surprised to see him at the door to their room.

"Buddy?" Gippal asked his turn to be surprised. "What the hell is he doing here?" He looked toward Rikku who just shrugged sheepishly.

"Gippal-" Buddy tried to say something but Gippal just left slamming the door behind him. Gippal spent the rest of the night tossing in his bed it wasn't until almost morning Nhadala came in drunk passing out in bed next to him. He didn't know why he worried about Rikku, Nhadala was right she wasn't his problem. He knew he didn't see her as a problem he just knew she would get spacey sometimes and she was so damn clumsy. He thought about how she looked in bed, so inviting, he tried to shove the idea away of her being beautiful but she always had something about her. He tried to forget how inviting she looked in bed, how for a split moment when he stood at the door he wanted to crawl into that bed. He didn't want to remember they way her body moved when he had touched her how back at Home those times out digging in the sand the way her body glowed. He remember the way they discovered their bodies together and he did what he could to push it away. He couldn't figure out why he was thinking of their times together, it had been so long ago and they had moved on. Gippal shook his head throwing the covers over his head trying to forget how her breast looked as his hands slowly made their way into his boxer shorts.

The next morning the group met at the square and the whole time walking there he had his hands shoved in his pockets watching Rikku like a hawk. She chatted with you talking in low tones not even bothering to glance at him. Her and Buddy merely just exchanged a few words like nothing had happened. Rikku was a shy girl he was surprised she even showed her face he figured she would be too embarrassed. Maybe she was changing but again, why did he care? "Are you even listening?" Nhadala would ask and he would nod that he was which was enough for her to continue talking, she talked so much.

"Are you planning on playing this year?" Yuna asked Tidus as he threw his hands behind his head while they entered the square.

"I'm no good at card games." he shrugged looking hopeless.

"Card games?" Nhadala asked.

"Yeah for the Sphere Break tournament." Shinra said with pride, "I plan on taking the win this year."

"I don't know Yunie might take it again!" Rikku ran her elbows into her cousins sides.

Nhadala stopped in her tracks grabbing Gippal my the arm with a strong grip. "We have to go." she said quietly.

"I thought we, at least I, was staying another day?" he asked. Nhadala face held fear her eyes shifting around under goggles.

"We have to go." Nhadala repeated. The group was standing near a alcove opposite side of the stairs leading out of the Square where all the commotion was going on. Both Tidus and Yuna had enough of crowds asking for pictures and autographs and staying discreet is what they wanted. Rikku bounced around excited to hopefully not lose everything this year. Nhadala tugged harder at Gippals arm to which he ripped it from her grasp.

"Oh hello Rin." Yuna exclaimed.

Gippal didn't remember what happened next all he knew was his jaw felt like a fiend had slammed into it, his head spun like it was ripped from his head and shoved back on, he fell back into a brick wall thankfully holding himself up. When he could finally see straight he said blood dripping from his mouth covering the hand holding his face. The world sounded like white noise for a moment as he looked around. Rin was arguing with Nhadala and it looked very heated. When the noises of Spira came rushing back into his ears like a wave he finally picked up some of the pieces.

"_Cu Oui'ja paah nihhehk ynuiht fedr res? Ec dryd fro oui yjuetat lusehk du so crub frah E fyc drana? Du reta ouin calnad?_"Rin shouted at Nhadala throwing his hands in the air.

"I-I wasn't avoiding you!" Nhadala stuttered out of fear.

"Ah but it is true. A little bird told me and when they did I honestly didn't believe it. Yet when i came to your room I come to find it is under both your names!" Rin tried to compose himself clearing his throat, "Does he know?" he asked pointing to Gippal.

"I didn't know Rin and trust me if I knew you two were involved-"

"_Ahkykat_." Rin interrupted.

"You are engaged?" Gippal shouted. Nhadala's head hung low she couldn't even look at him. A snicker came from behind Gippal and he swung his head around so fast he thought it would spin fast than his body. Rikku bit her lipp her eyes glazing over looking at the wall.

"You think this is funny Cids girl?" He asked closing the space between them.

"Well you had it coming." Rikku said shrugging.

"How about I air your dirty laundry then huh?" He asked jabbing his finger into her collar bone. Gippal turned to Brother calling to him and Brother looked up from just watching from side shaking his head thinking about what an adult he was. "Rikku _ryc paah vilgehk_ Brother!"

"Gippal!" Rikku shouted.

"Wow.." Tidus breathed the words out in a gasp.

Brother's faced turned from smug of watching Gippals world fall into a rage that one has when fighting in a alley at night knowing your odds are good. The kind of rage when someone wants to pick a fight knowing they would win. All eyes turn to Buddy who just looked like he hadn't been really paying attention until Gippal said his name. He turned to Brother holding his hands up in defense but it was too late, Brother took a lunge for him screaming, cursing, and kicking as he thrashed at his friend.

"Rikku is my sister!" he shouted in broken english as he tried to push him off.

"Gippal you had no right you big meanie!" Rikku finally jabbed her finger back at him adding a good slap on the back of the head. Gippal wiped the blood from his mouth spitting some more to the floor. He grabbed her by the back of the head pulled her in and kissed with as much force as he could grab. She tasted sweet, vanilla. He tasted like the metal iron in your blood. Rikku pushed him off wiping her mouth. "Gippal!"

"We'd be together you know, if you didn't keep running off." Gippal said blushing.

"Excuse me?" The anger was quick to rise in her voice a long with her temper. "You ran off Gippal off to the Crimson Squad! You took off from me going to the desert when Home went down! You left for Djose!"

"Me?" He exclaimed, "You took off on Brothers stupid boat to go diving! You went with Yuna or her pilgrimage when I heard your boat went down you didn't bother to let another know you washed up on shore to go her Pilgrimage. You took off again to be a Sphere hunter!"

"You didn't want to be serious! You just wanted 'fun' Gippal!" Rikku shouted over the noise of Brother and Buddy fighting along with Rins rage directed at Nhadala.

"Yeah because how can I be serious with someone who takes off all the time! Now you're with Buddy!"

"I'm not 'with' Buddy! It was a one time thing." Rikku waved off Gippal her face flushed. "It doesn't even matter your just her _cmid"_ Rikku meant for the words to hurt him and his face crumbled for a moment before composing into a smirk.

"You left me he reminded her."

"And you left me." Rikku replied storming off with Yuna running after her. Gippal wanted to follow, to go after her but Buddy shoving into him screaming kept from that happening. Brother had Buddy in a headlock grabbing at Gippals shirt cursing in Al-Bhed. The next moment later Nhadala had jumped on Buddy's back screaming about him hurting her beloved. That is when Rin began a chokehold on Gippal as the poor boy tried to kick away Brother. Tidus ended up getting involved to attempt to stop everything but somehow was getting kicked in the face by Nhadala. They all pushed and shoved their way into the square causing those stuck in the heat and those too fired up for the card games getting involved.

* * *

"Ah yes unfortunately Rin's famous card game tournament will be postponed until further noticed. It seems a fight broke out in the square and it will take time before constants and even Rin himself is ready to get the tournament going. Up next: Blitzball star, Guardian, and all around talk of Spira: We spot Tidus with-"

Yuna clicked off the vidcomm shaking her head, "So much for peace and time off." she shrugged. Yuna looked over at her cousin who hand her face buried in a pillow and curled up in a ball against her. The door to the hotel room bursted open, in came Tidus holding his bruised mouth moaning like a child. Yuna was up in seconds and at his side touching his face softly cooing to him as he winced at her touch.

"You should see the other guy." Tidus grinned. Buddy came in his goggles on his head cracked, his eye black, and a cut on his shoulder. "See?" Tidus added pointing to Buddy.

"Are you okay?" Buddy asked coming to Rikku's side on the bed as she looked up. Her face softened at the sight of his touching the broken glass on his goggles.

"I'm alright." she answered, "Are you?"

"Nothing a potion can't fix." Buddy smirked. "Can we talk?" he asked. Rikku nodded and he took her hand leading her out of Yunas room and down the hall and into hers. Buddy took a seat on her bed as Rikku went into the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and running it under the water in the sink for a few moments feeling the cold water hit her hands. When she came back she handed it to Buddy who nodded taking her wiping the fight off of his face."So...Gippal..."

"I know he is such a dummy." Rikku interrupted slapping her head.

"But he is your dummy." Buddy adding setting the washcloth down. "Rikku last night was amazing, really. But you and Gippal lets be honest and don't lie to me: there is something there and there always will be."

"Buddy-" Rikku wanted to protest and tell Buddy he was wrong. But he wasn't. Buddy leaned in to Rikku and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

It would be three months later at Kilika where Gippal would run into Rikku. She was standing at a small stand as the old women behind it handed her a small sack talking with her softly. When she turned to walk away almost running right into him she was just as shocked to see him.

"Cid's girl..." he breathed it out as if the words were new to him, "Been a long time."

"I haven't seen you since Brother was kicking your ass." Rikku smirked walking past him and like a dog to his owner he turned around and followed her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here visiting Nooj, thought I'd check out his groups new digs." Gippal smirked. "How about you?"

"Not that isn't any of your business but I was seeing Paine." RIkku continued walking to the docks past the busy people rushing by."I was just leaving."

"Where is your airship?" he asked.

"Not with Brother right now, kind of doing my own thing." Rikku smiled pointing down at the docks at the Fahrenheit. "Dads a little busy so I got this going on with the Al-Bhed." She beamed proudly.

"So no Buddy huh?' Gippal asked causing Rikku to stop in her tracks.

"No Gippal Buddy and I never have or never will date." Rikku swung her bag over her shoulder, "He didn't disappear on me after Luca however."

Gippal shifted back and fourth on the dock the boards creaking under his boots. "Well Rin finally forgave me after kicking me all the way to the Mi'ihen highroad. Once he found out I didn't know they were engaged and all that fun stuff. But I couldn't return to Luca til after the tournament. I apparently would hinder the tournament." Gippal rolled his good eye using air quations.

"I didn't know." Rikku looked down sheepishly.

"Did you think I chose not ti come check up on you?" Gippal took his hand under her chin lifting it up, "You don't think Rin's goons had to throw me out again after watching me trying to get back to that city?" Gippal said giving her a warm smile, "Thought you knew me better."

"Sometimes I don't know if I do know you so well. You are a lot of trouble Gippal..." Rikku let out a large sigh looking down again.

"Hey, you wanna go on a date?" he asked. "I promise no other women nothing crazy serious. Just a date." he gave Rikku the biggest smile he could. Rikku looked up at his cheesy smile and his sparkling one good eye. "Alright Gippal, one date." she said.

END.


End file.
